My only love sprung from my only hate
by iodia
Summary: After a trumatic experience, Hermione has lost her memory. She doesn't remember anyone, except for Draco. It is up to Draco to help her. Meanwhile, dark forces are lurking and furious at being beaten by Draco. Can they defend against those forces together
1. Chapter 1

**My only love sprung from my only hate**

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters.

Chapter 1 

Her legs didn't seem to be working. She stumbled around, and the only coherent thought in her head was to run. Run from the devil, run as fast as she could. No, no, no, he was catching up. She was helpless against him. She tripped and fell. The monster was on her now. No! She struggled, and flailed her arms wildly, but it was no use. The monster was ripping her clothes apart. She shrieked as loudly as she could, before falling into a dead faint when a hard object struck her.

Draco carried the frail Hermione up to their common room, which they shared because they were head prefects. She was whimpering along the way up, and shouts of "No!" burst out of her occasionally. He told the Princess in the picture outside their dorm the password, and carried her in and laid her on her bed. He was fuming mad. How could anyone be so beastly? He transfigured new clothes for Hermione as hers was tattered and torn, and murmured a charm to make Hermione's wounds heal. There was just one wound that could not be healed completely – the wound on her head. It would become a scar and serve as an ugly reminder of what had happened. Sighing, he sat down on a chair beside her bed and looked at her delicate features while waiting for her to wake up.

He had been in Diagon Alley, on his way back to Hogwarts, when he heard a faint scream somewhere. He had tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was probably some loony, but in the end, instinct guided him to where the scream had come from. Horrified and red with rage, he pounced on a surprised Rach who was in the middle of ripping an unconscious Hermione's clothes off. A haze of red had covered his eyes, and he could think of nothing but killing him. He had punched Rach until his fists were bleeding. He hadn't realized it just then, but underneath the anger was plain bone chilling fear. Fear for Hermione.

He had left Rach bleeding and unconscious at a drain, and carried her towards the direction of Hogwarts, walking with long fast strides. His heart broke at the sight of a whimpering Hermione. This was a fragile and delicate side to her that he had never seen before, and never wanted to see again.

Hermione was floating, floating in a dark area. She was so sleepy. She wanted to close her eyes and rest, but a tiny voice in her told her to go on, go on and find that tiny ray of light that would guide her out of the endless darkness. "But I am tired!" She told the voice. "You still have to go on, Herm." Pouting like a six-year-old child, she reluctantly obeyed. She was walking aimlessly, when suddenly she saw that ray of light. Like a child that had found a sweet, she jumped up and down with excitement and headed towards the light.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing that came into view was a pale boy with shockingly blue eyes. She giggled. "Who are you?" she asked him. He was really quite familiar to her, but she couldn't really placed him anywhere. He was the only person she could remember though, as she searched her memory. Yet she didn't know his name. How strange.

Draco was so relieved when Hermione finally woke up that he wanted to jump with joy. However, there was something wrong with her. When she asked who he was, he realized with a sinking heart that she had lost her memory and was behaving like a child. Grasping her hand as if his life was dependant on it, he asked her urgently, "Do you remember me, Hermione? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember you! But I cannot remember your name... don't you think it's strange?" she giggled, one thing Hermione would never have done in front of him.

"You know, I think I can remember your name. But that's the only thing I can remember though... Is your name Draco?"

Draco wanted to dance when she recalled his name. The only thing bad was that... well, Hermione had forgotten everything else. He wondered why she only remembered him, since he had been her worst enemy for as long as they could remember. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. He decided to go to the only person who could help – Dumbledore – the first thing next morning.

"You see, Mr Dumbledore, Hermione can't remember anything now..." Draco had told Dumbledore the entire account of how he had found her, how she had fainted, and how when she woke up she did not remember anything. That is, anything but his face and name.

Dumbledore glanced at Draco. Draco looked utterly miserable. Utterly helpless. And scared. This was the first time that Dumbledore had ever seen him like that. Draco had always a sneer on his cold face whenever Dumbledore was around, and he knew he was always insulting him behind his back. This time, however, he had found another side to Draco. His soft side. The side not protected by a strong wall of ice.

Dumbledore examined Hermione and sighed. Her eyes had this blank look in them, and she was smiling happily and innocently away. She really looked like a child trapped inside an eighteen-year-old woman's body.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It appears that Hermione has subconsciously decided to forget everything unpleasant that she had experienced. I can't believe there would be such an incident happening so close to Hogwarts. I will do something about it. Since Hermione has forgotten everything by herself, and not through a Memory charm, I can't do anything about it. She has to remember and accept everything. I am afraid you would have to help her, Draco. Strange as it is, she forgets everything, even her best friends of 7 years, but remembers her worst enemy. Only you can help her." Dumbledore gave Draco a piercing stare that made Draco feel as if Dumbledore knew his thoughts, then dismissed them.

Draco led Hermione back to their dorm, a desolate look on his face. He didn't know what to do. He just stared blindly at Princess YuLin and finally remembered to mutter the password. The portrait swung open and he stepped inside together with Hermione.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Is my name Hermione? Cause I heard the old wizard calling me that just now.... He looks so funny, with that long white beard."

"Yes, your name is Hermione. And the funny old man is Dumbledore."

Hermione flopped down on the couch and yawned. "I'm tired Draco. I'm going to sleep." With that, her eyes closed and she began snoring lightly.

Draco looked at her, worry frowns creasing his flawless white face. She really is beautiful, he thought. He wondered why he did not see this long ago. Perhaps because they were always throwing sneers and insults at each other. Now, though, through losing her memory, the wall had been broken and her face radiated only innocence and naivety.

He carried her all the way to her room and laid her gently down on her bed. If only he had not chosen to ignore the scream...if only he had got there sooner...if only, if only. He wasn't sure why, but he planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving to go back to his own room.

"Quiet down everybody. I am going to make an important announcement." Dumbledore lowered his half-moon glasses and stared at each and every one of them seriously. The hall fell into a tense silence immediately. All eyes were at Dumbledore.

"This matter is very serious. It is regarding Hermione Granger, the head girl of our school. It appears that someone, I repeat, someone, tried to rape her." Gasps were heard everywhere. Every face, especially Harry and Ron's, looked white.

"Fortunately the person failed in his attempt. His attempt was stopped by none other than the head boy of our school, Draco Malfoy. His actions very brave and courageous. I hope all of you would be like him if you ever meet such a situation.

"Now, Hermione has lost her memory. I suspect it is because of the traumatic experience. We can do nothing about it, except to lend our support and encouragement to her. The only person that she can remember, strange as it is, is Draco. That is why I believe he is the only person that can help her the most right now. Due to this unfortunate incident, she is excused from classes for a short period of time. This matter is well under investigation. If I ever find out who tried to rape her and if he is from this school," Dumbledore looked at every boy's face. "I will personally make sure that person will be expelled from Hogwarts and imprisoned in Azkaban."

He stared at them again, and walked off the stage.

Draco was on his way to the Transfiguration classroom. His mind was however on Hermione. He wondered how she was. He sincerely hoped that she would not wander out of their common room out of curiosity. He snapped back to attention. What the hell was he doing, worrying about Granger? That filthy mudblood. Fine, he was pretty worried the past few days, but that was because he had been shaken by the experience that there were such beastly people near Hogwarts. Not because the victim was Granger. No way. He shook his head and continued on his way to the Transfiguration classroom.

Just then, he was stopped by the two most irritating pests in the whole wide world. One with that bright red hair, and another one with that raven black. A sneer danced across his face.

"Malfoy, why is it that Hermione can only remember you?" the one with the ebony black hair asked him, worry written over his face.

"How would I know? Maybe because you weren't that good to her as you think..." Draco smirked.

"Oh, so you were very good to her... I didn't know that throwing insults and hexing her were ways of concerning about her. The world is changing too fast for me," Ron stared at Draco with an accusing look on his face.

"Look, I don't understand why either. You can go and visit her if you like. The password's 'Ocean blue', and stop bothering me." Draco turned and walked past them irritably.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with identical gaping looks on their faces. They saw the mix of emotions on his face, and that mix included worry. So Malfoy was human after all, both of them thought, and smiled as they knew what each other was thinking. They rushed off to their next class, eager for school to end so they could visit Hermione sooner.

Author's note: This is my first attempt... tell me what u think and help me improve! Though try not to pressurize me for my second chapter cos I can only work when my inspiration comes... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, sadly, as I would really like to own Draco...haha

Chapter 2 

"Ocean blue." Draco pushed the portrait apart and sniffed out a really great aroma. He changed his direction and immediately went towards the min kitchen provided for them. The aroma got stronger as he walked and he was practically drooling by the time he reached the entrance of the kitchen. He found Hermione in an apron, cooking a feast up.

"Hi Draco! I was so bored today and I had nothing to do! How come you get to go to school and I don't? Anyway I found a cookbook in the closet in my dorm after flipping through everything and reading them along. I wonder how everything got there and how they all start to seem familiar too? I was still bored and so I decided to cook all the good stuff in the cookbook... you must give me your opinion, kay?" She flashed him a really wide grin, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling when she saw his opened mouth.

"Hermione... you... I..." Draco was at a loss for words. This new Hermione was really different from the old one! Since when did Hermione cook for him?

"Why? What's wrong? You know, my cooking's not that bad... you should taste it first before you give your opinion..." Hermione poured the food in the cooking pot onto a glass plate. Just looking at it made Draco drool. She took the plate out to the dining table outside the kitchen, where a lot of plates of food were already there, and removed the apron. "Ta-da! Time to eat!" She smiled childishly and led Draco to his seat the other side of the long rectangular mahogany table.

This was the first time in Draco's life that he was eating food not prepared by house elves. He took the first bite of the spaghetti and his taste buds were immediately screaming for more. "Hermione, this stuff is really great!" He managed in between mouthfuls of spaghetti. He could never have expected that the muggles' way of cooking food could be so delicious.

After gobbling everything down, Draco wiped his mouth and stared at Hermione. He had no idea of what to expect from her now. At least, in the past, it was just throwing insults and sneering. Now, though...

"Washitolas!" Hermione whipped out her wand and immediately all the plates were washed and cleaned and placed back at their rightful place. "Cool, right? I learned this from the book "Household chores made easy"!" she beamed proudly.

At least one thing still remained the same with Hermione – she was still a bookworm. Draco's lips curved. "Yeah, it is cool." He decided to tell Dumbledore that Hermione had definitely not forgotten anything about studies.

&&&

He was coming after her. She couldn't think of anything. She was so drowsy, so drowsy. She should have known better than to leave her drink unattended. Now the devil was coming after her. She ordered her legs to move, just move away from the devil. Move to a place where he can't go. She moved blindly, fear seeping through the dazed haze in her mind. He was catching up. Oh my god, he was right behind. As he grabbed her clothes, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed, and everything went black.

&&&

The silence of the night was broken by a long scream. Draco was awoken by the shriek. His heart immediately pounded faster and faster. He knew that scream. He had almost ignored it once, and he wasn't going to hesitate in going to it again. He rushed blindly to Hermione's room, his mind full of her.

Hermione's nightgown was wet, and beads of perspiration trickled down her face. She turned blindly in her bed, her face showing pure fear. Draco did not think of anything else but to get her out of the nightmare. He laid down beside her, and hugged her close to him. "Hush, now, it's just a nightmare. You are safe now," he whispered, patting her arm. Soon Hermione's whimpers died down and she finally relaxed in Draco's arms. Seeing that the nightmare was over, he rose to go, but Hermione's hand struck out and grabbed his.

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone! He's going to come! Don't go!" Draco's heart broke for her. She had to go through such a horrible experience. He wished he had killed the guy who did this to her. He laid down beside her, and Hermione's unsteady breathing settled down to a calm and slow one.

&&&

He opened his eyes and wondered groggily why Hermione was beside him. His mind cleared and he suddenly remembered the events of the night. Apparently Hermione's subconsciosness could still remember the incident. He looked at her face for a few seconds before rising and slipping out of her room back to his.

&&&

Hermione bounced beside Draco, holding a pile of books and having a huge sparkling grin on her face. She had obviously forgotten about her nightmare, Draco thought. She was practically dancing in the corridors. She seemed completely oblivious to the students of Hogwarts starring at her and Draco, still trying to comprehend why Draco would tolerate a girl, a mudblood, whom he had loathed in the past.

"Yes! I am finally going to school! It's so cool! I am not going to be bored in my room and I am going to make new friends!" Hermione turned a 360ï‚ full turn, her hair swinging all around.

"There, your timetable. You will only be seeing me in Potions and Care for magical creatures as you are in Griffindor and I am in Slytherin, and of course during lunch time you can always go to the Slytherin table to see me," he explained to her.

Hermione's grin faltered. "You mean, I can only see you for two periods besides lunch? How am I going to cope? No, I've decided that I don't want to go to school after all." She changed her direction abruptly, marching her way back towards their room.

"No, wait! You will meet new friends, you see. There, see, two friends of yours are coming." Draco gripped her arm and she was forced to stop.

"Hi Hermione!" Two boys, one with messy black hair, and the other with carrot-red hair said together. They grinned at her warmly, as if they had been best of friends for a long time.

"Do I know you?" her brows were furrowed. "Oh, I get it. Dumb...Dumbydore? Oh, Dumbledore! He must have told you all my name and that I am new. Hi!" Hermione held out a hand for them to shake.

The two boys glanced at her strangely. She wondered whether anything was wrong with her. Was there anything on her face? Why were they looking at her with a puzzled expression? She smiled feebly at them.

"Hi..."the one with the ebony black hair and the piercing green eyes finally said. "I am Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley. We are both from Gryffindor, same as you, which means we are going to be in all your classes. Why don't we go to the Transfiguration classroom together?" the boy named Harry flashed her a quick smile.

Hermione glanced at Draco. She did not want to leave the only person she knew. Draco looked back at her, and sighed inwardly. "Bye, Hermione, I'll meet you in Potions!" He turned away reluctantly and started walking away, each step getting more difficult than the previous one.

She looked at his fading back, and then at Harry and Ron. She finally nodded glumly and followed them, at the same time looking forward to Potions where she could finally see Draco again.

&&&

"Mr Malfoy? Are you dreaming of your girlfriend? Will you please do me a huge favour and answer this question before going back to your dream?" All around, smirks were directed at Draco.

Draco jerked out of his trance and blinked. "Um...To defend against Quixers?" He guessed.

"Right. So in order..." Draco fell back onto his trance again. He wondered when Defence against Dark Arts was going to end. He was worried about Hermione. Was she doing well with Harry and Ron? Would she be able to cope? His brows were furrowed. He couldn't wait for this lesson to end so that he could rush to Potions.

He suddenly realized what he was doing. What was he thinking of, worrying about a filthy mudblood? He must have been drugged or something. Why, Granger was probably already closer to Potter and Weasley than to him now. He didn't know why, but he felt a stab of jealousy at this. Of course he wasn't jealous of Potter and Weasley about Granger, he tried to convince himself.

The bell finally rang and Draco grabbed his bag. He was the first one out of the class, rushing towards the dungeons for Potions.

The moment he saw Hermione, all his thoughts about her being a mudblood were gone. Instead it was replaced by relief, relief that she had gotten through the day without breaking down. He knew exactly how it was like to be the new student. Wasn't he always changing kindergartens due to Voldermort? In his heart, he despised Voldermort with all his might. He had to endure four whole years of torture, always leaving and joining another school, so as not to let Voldermort find them. No, his father was like that. Once Voldermort had lost his power, there was no use in helping him at all. He didn't want Voldermort to locate them and get help from them. For four years, Draco's only steady person in his life was his mother. No friends, no attachments allowed. The pain was too huge to bear whenever he had to move if he even allowed himself to be attached. He shook himself out of his memories when Hermione ran forward to hug him with all her might.

"Hi Draco! I missed you! Though Harry and Ron were really nice to me, I still missed you! I don't know why, but whenever I said that I was looking forward to Potions, they looked at me strangly. But the lessons were all very interesting! The weird thing is that I seemed to have learned that before. And the good news is that I managed to be the first one to perform the Transfiguration charm! Isn't that weird?" Hermione rambled on like a steam train, automatically taking a seat beside him.

Harry and Ron glanced over at Hermione worriedly. Even though she had lost her memory, they had been certain that she would still be the same old Hermione in her heart. However, this Hermione had changed a lot. Why, she was even looking forward to Potions, which used to be their dreaded subject! And she was now automatically sitting beside Malfoy, their arch nemesis! At least there was one factor in her that hadn't changed. She was still the brightest and cleverest in class. They beamed proudly at her. Whatever changes came next, they would try to accept them as part of her.

&&&

Author's note: There! My second chapter done. What do you all think? Help me review, please! :p and review honestly... :D


End file.
